


The Rendezvous

by warhead_ache



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Harringrove, M/M, NSFW, Steve Harrington - Freeform, billy hargrove - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache
Summary: Steve Harrington, just another teen employee of the mall stands at his station, or more so leaning on the ice cream counter of Scoops Ahoy, and looks out into the mall. He has an angry look on his face, glaring at someone. Who? Billy Hargrove. He just got a cone a few minutes ago, assumingly teasing and barating the young man as he got him the single vanilla scoop. Billy sits at a bench just in view of the shop, more specifically, in view of Steve.





	The Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> One shot quick little thing I wrote up, feel free to give notes, I might do some more if I have the time.
> 
> Update: I added some illustration comics just cause I was originally planning to actually make this into a comic but things got in the way so I just finished the story. But, now that I know I can put images in here I'm including them just for y'all.

The sweltering days of summer drove in hords to the new Starlight mall where all sorts of shops and activities would entertain the masses as they enjoyed their day. Today was just as hot as any other so there was quite a lot of business to go around, especially in the food court.

Steve Harrington, just another teen employee of the mall stands at his station, or more so leaning on the ice cream counter of Scoops Ahoy, and looks out into the mall. He has an angry look on his face, glaring at someone. Who? Billy Hargrove. He just got a cone a few minutes ago, assumingly teasing and barating the young man as he got him the single vanilla scoop. Billy sits at a bench just in view of the shop, more specifically, in view of Steve. He watches him as he licks the cone. Steve’s face slowly goes from a glare to being entranced as he watches his tongue work around the creamy sphere. And with a flick he is startled by his coworker who abruptly snaps him out of the moment.

“Hey dingus, enjoying the show?” Robin asks. She had been watching the whole ordeal for a few minutes now to both of their surprise. (We don’t see but Billy has started a conversation with a girl he sorta knows. Their conversation is not audible but it is also not important.)

Robin’s sudden interruption makes Steve’s hand slip that he was leaning on and hit his eye, not hard enough to leave a bruise, but it still hurt.

“_ WHAT _ are you talking about?” He responds flustered.

“Man, you know, for a ladies man you sure do fond over that Billy Boy quite intensely,” she snickers. It’s obvious to her that there is something between the boys, maybe something they don’t really know completely. “Like, shit guys, get a room already.”

Steve rubs his eye, “I still don’t know what you’re talking about. Hargrove is the last person I want to be alone in a room with.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Um, yeah. The last time we were in a room together he beat the shit out of me!” He leans back and crosses his arms, visibly upset.

“Kinky,” Robin says, teasing.

He grunts, “Agh, no! He’s an asshole. I would _ never _ want to be associated with someone like that.” He is fuming. A clear compensation for some feelings he doesn’t feel very comfortable sharing, especially in such a public area.

“Anyway, don’t you find it weird that he’s sat in the same spot the last couple times he’s visited our parlor? Twice, no biggy, but three times in a row, in the same bench, that’s not a coincidence.”

“Oh and you don’t think he’s not doing this for you? To get _ your _ attention,” He’s finally calmed down a little, smirking at Robin.

“Please, there’s no way he would go for me. And, besides, he’s not even my type,” she rolls her eyes. “At least to me it’s clear he keeps coming here for you, Harrington. You’re just too dumb to realize whatever it is he wants.”

Steve shifts his eyes back to Billy, their eyes lock this time as he takes a like of the cone. Steve quickly breaks away and clenches his jaw.

He sighs frustratedly, “Well, who cares what he wants? I don’t.” He looks back over to Billy, continuing his conversation with the girl. “I’m gonna take my break now,” he snatches his hat from his head.

“Suit yourself.” Robin shrugs.

She glances back over to Billy and sees him looking over his shoulder, back at the ice cream shop. It was quick but she could tell he was looking for someone.

They switch places and continue the day as normal.

–––––––––––––––

It is late into the night, the last movie of the theater has ended and Steve is left to close up shop. He locks the front of the store and makes his way to the parking lot. As he looks out into the nearly empty, dimly lit area he notices someone parked next to his car. Billy Hargrove. _ Just perfect _. He’s lighting a cigarette as Steve walks up to the cars. Billy inhales, exhales and finally brings his attention to Steve who is now on the opposite side of his car.

“Hey Harrington~,” he says with his calm, raspy voice. Giving his signature smirk as well.

“Yeah, hey Hargrove, what are you still doing here?” Steve asks, quite annoyed. Not only is the one person he dislikes the most in town standing in front of him, but he has also parked his car way too close to his own, rendering the driver's seat unattainable at the moment.

“Can’t a guy have a smoke in peace?”

“I just don’t want any trouble, okay?” He continues in a stern voice.

“C’mon Harrington, I come in peace,” his voice seems to shift slightly, “Listen, I’m here to make amends.”

This stuns Steve a little, making him a bit confused. “What?”

“Look, after graduation I’ve begun to think about my actions, reflecting on the harm I’ve dealt. And I want to apologize for the stuff I did to you.”

“Wow, I’m touched, truly,” sarcasm dripping from Steve’s voice.

“Hey, this is difficult for me to admit. Okay? I’m trying to be better, you can at least give me that.”

“I don’t have to give you anything. You’re the asshole in this situation.”

Billy clenches his fist, but quickly releases it.

“Why are you here, really? You stayed here pretty fucking late to just ask for forgiveness, that seems like a lot of bull.”

Billy inhales again and a dense cloud of smoke exits his mouth and nose, “You’re right. That’s not all I wanted to talk about.”

Steve’s eyebrows rise as if asking him to elaborate.

“There’s something I’ve been thinking about, and I’m not sure if you’re the same, but I was getting the feeling you sorta were.”

Steve’s heartbeat rose, unsure what he was implying.

“Ya see, I’ve had feelings for certain types of people before. Feelings I’ve manage to keep down, buried deep inside. But it’s been getting hard to conceal those feelings, especially from myself, about you.”

Steve was beginning to understand where Billy was going with this.

“And, since I’ve kinda noticed some things you do, just with how you present yourself, I was beginning to think you were kinda like me, in that way.”

Steve gulped, feeling his face go red, “I don’t know where you’re getting at, but I’m not like that. I ain’t a-” he stammers for a moment.

Billy waited for him to continue, his face taking on a new expression, one Steve’s never seen. It was innocent and sincere.

Now he’s unsure if to say that word, “-a… I’m not like that. That is, I never questioned my attraction to girls.” he pauses again. He has questioned some things before, but not about girls, hell Nancy was the love of his life. But sometimes he’d watch Billy just a little too long, and that definitely made him question some things. “But I may have questioned... with you.”

Billy’s eyebrows raised in surprise, the cigarette dangling from his mouth, “Really?”

“I mean, I guess. Sort of,” then a moment of realization came to him, “Wait a second, so you coming to Scoops and doing your whole “thang” was you flirting with me?!”

“I try not to be too obvious, but usually that _ thang _ works with other guys who aren’t _ out _.”

“You mean you’ve, ya know,” Steve tries to ask if Billy’s ever gone threw the bases without actually saying it. His face continues to redden.

“Yeah,” he answers, not looking the other boy in the eye, “It was easier back in Cali to find the right crowd. But here, this town makes it hard to satisfy those urges in secret.”

“Yeah, word tends to get around pretty easily.”

“So, I just want to know. I need to know, if you’re willing to experiment.” Billy looked back, meeting Steve’s eyes. His lashes shadowed his eyes but that didn’t hide the beauty they held.

Steve’s heart rate continued to get higher, thinking back at Scoops, _ Oh fuck _. But before he could fall deep he snapped himself out of it this time.

“No!” He took a step back, “No, you can’t just seduce me like all the others, and make me forget about all that shitty stuff you did.” He went around to the passenger seat of his car, “I can’t deal with you right now, I’m going home. Don’t wait up.” He scoot across the front seat and into the driver’s seat, starting the ignition and driving off.

Billy is left alone in the lot under the spotlight, scoffing at Steve’s rejection. He takes one last drag and flicks the cigarette bud. 

–––––––––––––

(I need to add at least one page or expand on this page since there isn’t a lot of inner dialogue)

Steve is finally home, the Harrington residence. He tries to forget about that moment in the parking lot, _ If I don’t think about it, it never happened _. But those thoughts don’t just go away. He finishes brushing his teeth and gets into bed. He can’t settle down as thoughts circle threw his head, mostly questions about Billy, himself, and his sexuality. Being in the late 80s, the height of the AIDS epidemic he isn’t completely sure how to feel as Billy basically admitted he was gay, well Bisexual but Steve doesn’t know that term just yet. Constantly hearing these horror stories and news reals of the horrible stuff those people go threw send chills down his spine, and though his parents may be old fashioned he understands it’s not the fault of the people, it’s just a horrible disease. That just so happens to affect a lot of gay people. But that doesn’t change the fact that he’s scared to confront the feelings he has inside, and the consequences that will erupt if anyone found out.

He thinks to himself, “I just don’t see how he likes me. I mean all he’s done is berate me, and tease me, and just being an asshole. Robin can’t be right about this,” he thinks for a moment and remembers the moments of their interactions. Billy, although he teases Steve, there is still a flirty air about him, whether it’s the way he smiles or the way he says his name. “But that doesn’t mean anything,” he keeps trying to convince himself otherwise.

He leaves the thought there and manages to fall asleep, but his subconscious doesn’t want to stop. He then has a memory dream, picturing Billy and only now is when Steve sees him threw those rose tinted glasses. He basically has a wet dream, pitching a tent as his mind’s eye travels down Billy’s body. Before things get too steamy Steve jolts awake. He feels himself, his face and breath are hot, he tries to shift positions and realizes his woody. 

“Oh fuck,” he tells himself. And that’s gonna be his realization kicking in, it’s undeniable, he finds Billy attractive. At least physically. 

“Does this mean I’m gay? No, I still like girls. I loved Nancy. But Billy, I think I sort of like him. Ugh this is so weird, but…” he feels the butterflies in his stomach and an “itch” that needs to be scratched. “Fuck it.”

He then spends the next few minutes masterbating, then falls asleep.

––––––––––––––

(The next few pages I haven’t drawn but I have an idea)

Steven wakes up the next day, around 8:30 am, unsure about himself, not believing if the conversation he had with Billy was a dream or not. So he tries to forget about it again and continues his day as usual. After he gets ready to go to Scoops Ahoy he gets in his car and makes his commute to work. 

Robin has already opened the store by now and is standing at the front counter, looking bored. That is until she hears the back door open, she looks back through the window and sees it’s Steve. A small smile brightens her face.

“Hey Dingus, had a nice night?”

He gets scared for a moment. Did she know about his and Billy’s conversation? It was an irrational concern. “It was fine.”

She notices a sluggishness to him, “Did you get a good night's sleep?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine,” he reassures, sitting at the table in the back of the shop. He is not fine, he continued to toss and turn all night long never completely falling deep enough into sleep and thus making him more tired than usual. 

“Well, if I said something yesterday that got you upset-”

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine. Everything’s fine,” he begins to get a little agitated so Robin leaves him alone and tends to the customers as they come in. 

The mall slowly fills with the usual crowd, raudy teens, housewives, for some reason elderly ladies who don’t actually shop but power walk around the entirety of the mall. It’s quite a sight. And lo and behold a familiar face comes by once again. 

“Two days in a row? May want to take it easy tiger,” Robin snarkily greats the devilishly handsome young man who comes in.

“Yeah yeah, ice cream girl,” Billy shoots back, “I need to talk to Harrington. 

She’s thrown aback. Billy doesn’t seem like he wants to fight, which was her first thought of him showing up.

“Why you wanna know?” she asks him suspiciously. 

Steve is listening in.

“I just want to talk to him,” there’s a sincerity to his tone. 

Before Robin could answer Steve opens the panels of the window. Billy and him meet eyes. Billy sees he’s tired, and Steve sees Billy isn’t his usual charismatic self. Both boys did not have a good night. 

“What do you want Hargrove?” He asks, agitated. 

Billy looks around seeing there isn’t a lot of people around and those who are aren’t paying much attention, “Steve I just want to talk.”

Robin stays quiet, unsure what's going on between the boys, but she has an idea. 

Steve lets out a heavy sign, “Come to the back.” And closes the panels.

Robin lifts the entrance in the counter, ushering him to come threw. Billy enters the back room, clearly a bit worried. He closes the door behind him.

“Harrington, I’m sorry if I overstepped boundaries last night. I know it’s a small town and I can’t have this getting out. And I’ve realized beating you to a pulp won’t stop you from spreading it, especially if you already have.” He nearly continues to ramble when Steve stops him.

“Billy,” Steve pauses for a moment, looking at the window to make sure Robin is occupied before he continues. “I thought about what you said, and if you are truly trying to turn a new leaf, I guess…” he exhales, calming himself, “I forgive you. Since I used to be in a similar situation as you, I think if I didn’t forgive you I’d be a hypocrite.”

He really wasn’t sure to admit it but that would be the case.

“Really?” Billy’s eyes widen and his limbs fall limp with amazement.

“Yeah, shocking isn’t it?” He knew he had to tell him more, “And since you shared something so personal with me I think it’d be just to admit something about myself.”

Billy’s eyebrows raised as he nodded his head.

“Last night I had a dream, and something happened to me while you popped up in there.”

Billy was a little surprised, but quite flattered and began to get his confident face back.

“So, you mean you had a…” He suggestively looked down towards Steve’s pelvis. This made Steve turn the bright shade of red of the cherries in a jar close by.

“Maybe, but that’s not the main point. What I’m trying to say is that I think I have some feelings for you too and I’m willing to learn more about this. To understand. Because I still like girls, hell that’s all I thought I liked until...”

“You do realize you can like both right?” 

Steve makes a perplexed expression. 

“Ya’know, swinging both ways. Being a versatile player?”

Steve was still confused.

“You really are an idiot. Look man, I’m not gay, well not fully. I’m bi, Bisexual.”

“You’re a bicycle?” Still very confused.

“Oh my god, ok I don’t have time for this right now,” he walks up to Steve, getting very close. Steve backs up, unsure what Billy’s intentions are, and hits the sink, grabbing the edge. Billy gets up close and whispers, “Let’s meet tonight and we can talk more. Pick me up at my place after dark, park a few houses down. You figure out where we can park.”

“Park?”

“Yeah,” he backs away now, grabbing the door handle, “And you better be there Harrington.” He gives a wink and exits the shop.

There hadn’t been anyone at the counter for a moment and Robin managed to hear the last bit of the conversation. Her and Billy shared a glance but said nothing, and she watched him leave. Once he was out of view she turned back and looked through the window to the back room.

She saw Steve was still leaning against the sink, lost in his thoughts.

“Hey Dingus,” he didn’t respond, “Earth to Steve!” He finally looked up, still pretty red. “What happened, you two were surprisingly quiet?”

“Just give me a second,” Steve turned around and tried to calm himself down by washing his face with cold water. 

The rest of the day he would be acting weird, well weirder than usual. Whenever a pretty girl would order a cone, unlike his usual suave character, he would be calm and hardly flirt with them. Robin wasn’t sure how to feel about this, he was even quiet with her. She didn’t want to overstep his boundaries and left whatever him and Billy spoke about to them. All she knew was something either really good or really bad happened and she didn’t necessarily want to get in the middle of it.

—–––––––––––

(This scene is a lot of dialogue at first then more visual. Also at one point they are to move to the back seat, after finding some reference photos of Steve’s car, 1981 BMW 733i, their activities make a lot more sense in the back seat than in the front. I didn’t realize there was a divider in the front where the gear shift was)

Later that evening, Steve had left Scoops and already went home to shower and get ready for his rendezvous with Billy. He was nervous, to say the least, he’s never done anything like this with another guy. But how different could it be from a girl, really? 

He got to Billy’s neighborhood and it wasn’t long till he found his house, and so he parked a few houses down like he told him. And waited. The car was still running, feeling like a getaway driver waiting to pick up his accomplice. When suddenly a loud bag scared him half to death, Billy had slammed the hood and leaned down, popping his head into view.

“Hey Harrington~,” he said in that seductive tone of his. “Mind if I get a ride?” He was trying to by coy, but Steve wasn’t exactly in the mood for that.

“Just get in.”

Billy rolled his eyes, but still quickly hopped in the car. 

Once he was in Steve sped off, “I figured out a place we can _ hang out _. It’s this spot off one of the scenic roads that doesn’t have a lot of activity.”

“Ok, but before we get there, you got any questions?” Steve’s eyes were on the road but he could feel Billy’s staring at him.

“Um, well, I guess. When did you first figure out you were gay?” He asked nervously.

“Bi. And it was probably around puberty, like anyone else. But the attraction to guys wasn’t as immediate, at first I thought it was just jealousy. And then when I started having more experience with girls I began having these thoughts of what I would do with the girls but with guys instead, and that was definitely undeniable I had something different going on. Eventually when I got my car and was able to get out of the house I found some more inclusive places, that’s where I found out what these feelings were.”

“Huh, I guess this kind of stuff is easier to access in California.”

“Yeah. And that was probably the first time I could completely let my guard down. But just when everything was getting good, my dad had to move us all here, in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere.”

“Yeah, this town isn’t exactly the most progressive. Even my parents, the amount of nice they are doesn’t hide their bigotry. I know if they found out about this they’ll disown me in a heartbeat.” He gulped.

“Then why are you?”

Steve stammered, “Um, well I-I wanted to know more. And seeing as you offered, it would be wrong to not take you up on it.”

They finally made it to the spot. It was dark with only the moon lighting their surroundings. Steve left the car on with the radio playing low.

“Alright, we’re parked,” he didn’t think he’d be this nervous. He looked at Billy finally, locking eyes. The moonlight framed him, his hair making a halo around him, he was so beautiful and Steve could feel his heart in his throat.

Billy reached his arm across the back of Steve, “So? You wanna get down to business?” He began to lean in, Steve was frozen in fear but also he just wasn’t sure what to do.

Billy got closer and closer, until they finally met. Billy started with a soft kiss, it was weird feeling the hair of his mustache against Steve’s upper lip but it soon didn’t matter as much. Steve slowly began to lean into it, his eyelids growing heavy. Soon they got a rhythm going, but Billy wanted more. He was slowly moving his hand from Steve’s neck, trailing down to the motherload. Just as his hand reached his hip however Steve pulled away, his own hand on Billy’s shoulder.

“Wait, uh,” he was flustered, unsure if he should go all the way. 

“You sure you want to wait?” Billy asked, he glanced down. Steve looked and he was already swelled. 

Maybe it was the lack of blood in his head, or that urge calling, but he gave in.

He looked Billy in the eye and said, “Ah, Fuck it.”

And he just went at him. Steve leaned into the kiss again and just let his desire take over. Things were going at a much faster pace now with both of the boys giving the same primal energy that they wanted, no needed, to satisfy. Billy unbuckled Steve’s belt and felt up his shaft.

“Woah, didn’t realize how ready you were,” he tried to tease.

“Oh just shut up,” Steve demanded, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a smothering kiss. He was now pushing Billy against the passenger door and feeling him up too, keeping a hand tangled in his mane and another exploring the new real estate that was Billy. 

Surprisingly Billy was being the gentle one, caressing Steve’s member and softly jerking him. Soon enough as Steve began sucking at his neck his motion was getting stronger and his grip tighter. Steve’s hips helped as he rocked back and forth. His eyes were closed and his hair draped over them, Billy was entranced, just looking at that face, in that moment wanted him to get off. He wrapped his free hand around Steve and helped him finish. Both their breathing made the car’s windows fog up, it was thick and humid in there. 

That final release made the poor boy go limp, he’d never experience a feeling like that, not even with Nancy. It felt good being the receiver and not the giver. He fell into the crook of Billy’s neck as he held him. 

“Holy crap,” Steve mustered in a breathy voice.

“Don’t think we’re done yet, Harrington,” Steve met Billy’s mischievous gaze. The foggy windows made the moonlight glow in the car, and his eyes as well. They were the bluest they’d ever been. 

Before becoming completely tranced in his eyes Steve realized he’d made a bit of a mess, he reached over in the glove compartment and picked a few extra napkins he had and wiped his mess off of the seat and both their clothes.

“You’ll need more than that,” Billy commented, and before Steve could answer he took him into another kiss. Those lashes of his fluttered and just nearly touched Steve’s cheek. He dropped the napkin and grabbed onto Billy, who was now sitting on his lap in a straddle position. Billy began to grind and jive his hips along Steve’s shaft, which was getting hard again. Steve grabbed a handful of his ass and felt something in his pocket. 

He pulled out a small bottle. 

“What is this?” He asked, pulling his lips away for a second. 

“Lube. What else could it be?” Billy took the bottle. He kicked his shoes off, tossing them to the back seat. “I was hoping we got this far.” He took off his pants, revealing he was also going commando. 

Steve’s eyes widened at the sight of his dong. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen it, which was back at the showers in high school, but it was the first time he’d seen it swelled like that. Dripping with the need to release his load. 

Just as Billy was going to prepare himself with the lube, Steve touched the thing, startling Billy. A soft gasp escaped his mouth and his eyes fluttered. 

He looked down at him, “Can you?”

Steve nodded, and without losing eye contact he ran his fingers down. Barely touching it. 

He was about to burst just with that little bit of contact, but he held it in with all his will power. He wanted him inside. 

Steve’s erection was coming back.

“Oh, so soon? You’re a diligent one, aren’t‘cha?”

Steve only responded with a glare and a heavy exhale as Billy continued to grind. He was also a bit surprised Billy was able to keep his composure as he stretched himself out. It wasn’t long before he was ready and in one swift movement Billy slid Steve’s member inside. 

Steve kept his hands on Billy’s hips, unconsciously pushing them down with every upward motion. His head was thrown back, just taking in the sights. Eagerly, Billy moved himself up and down on Steve, his curls bouncing with every motion. He leaned forward, grabbing for some piece of the back seat he could hold onto.

“Jesus Christ,” Steve let out. ”Am I dreaming?”

Billy smirked, “Dont cream your pants just yet.”

In a moment they both reach their end and let out a loud, satisfied moan. (This will be an exterior shot of the car with word bubbles)

–––––––––––––

(Prologue) 

Steve come into work, a bit more chipper then yesterday. A big difference from the past week, and Robin definitely notices.

As she is setting up she notices this new demeanor of his and desires to comment.

“Well someone’s happy today.”

“Hah, yeah well let’s just say, someone got very lucky last night.” He said as he strode threw the front of the ice cream shop. “I wish I could tell you more, but a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Alright, so long as your new lover doesn’t bother you during work hours anymore, dingus.” 

Steve pauses for a moment and got a bit worried at her phrasing, “What do you mean _ anymore _?”

She shrugged and wiggled her eyebrows. He has a feeling she knows the true identity of Steve’s late night companion, granted she probably noticed the flirting before he did. But she knew the situation wasn’t exactly ideal in their community, as she too had a similar secret. But that’s a continuation for another time.


End file.
